1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a linear pulse motor, and more particularly to a linear pulse motor which is suitable for small displacement of a moving body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A linear pulse motor is used, for example, for linearly moving and accurately positioning a head in a printer or an optical read-out apparatus. Necessary displacement and propelling force for the head are relatively small. Nevertheless, the small-sizing of the linear pulse motor is limited to some extent.